


Show Girl

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 25





	Show Girl

**As a dare peter wears a showgirl outfit from the forties and let's just say that Bucky gets extremely flustered.**

The team were doing what they called team bonding, in truth they were just playing truth or dare, and getting extremely drunk while doing so. Peter was currently giggling, his hair messed up from him rolling around on the floor laughing at Tony, who was currently webbed up to the ceiling.

"Come on Pete, let me down, it was just a stupid dare." Peter just giggled harder.

"Nuh-uh Mr Stark, a dares a dare, you need to stay up there for the rest of the round then I'll let you down." Peter shook the canister of dissolvent in his hand. Tony just huffed at him then refused to look at him.

"Alright, Tony I think it's your turn to pick someone," Natasha said next to him, Tony smirked in response, looking straight at Peter who gulped a little.

"Peter, truth or dare," Tony smirked, knowing Peter always chose dare and wasn't one to back down from a dare. Tony eyed Bucky, who was watching Peter giggle with his mouth open, obviously in awe.

"Dare!" Peter looked like he regretted his decision, as he saw Tony smirk at him.

"I dare you, to put on that showgirl outfit form the forties that Nat and I managed to get ahold of. And you have to wear it till the games over." Tony smirked when Peter started to sputter in response, red creeping up his neck and his face.

"But I can't wear that, I'll probably break it, and besides, isn't it like a designated artifact or something?" Peter questioned, electing to ignore the stifled laughter form the team.

"Ah ah ah, I wasn't done underoos, Nat gets to put some makeup one you and fix up your hair, and put you in some nice shoes and stuff to complete the look, she gets to make the decision. You look like a wet noddle kid. you'll fit into it, trust me." Peter looked scandalised.

"Hey! I do not look like a wet noodle! And I'm not that small!" Peter shrieked, making Tony grin wider.

"Sorry Pete, but I hate to say it, you're built like a girl. Now come on, I managed to snag it from SHIELD custody." Natasha said, yanking Peter up off the floor.

"You planned this didn't you?" Peter said furiously but letting himself be dragged off to Natasha's room.

\-------------

The team were messing around playing random drinking games while they waited for Peter and Natasha to get back from Nat's room. they snapped out of the game when they heard Peter and Natasha's voices from the hallway.

"I can't believe you managed to convince me to shave my gaddamn legs, I'd been growing that since I was fourteen you know." Tony stifled a laugh when he heard that, Natasha just giggled in response.

"Yeah, and it was high time to go too," Natasha said, emerging into the room, pulling Peter by the hand, who looked like he was frantically trying to full himself back into the hallway. The team ceased all talking when Peter finally stepped into the room, and Bucky smashed the glass in his hand, his breath caught in his throat. His mouth hanging open in shock. Nat got everything right, the makeup was spot on from back in the day, and Peter's hair had been crimped to look like the style from the forties, and his shoes had a high heel, and Natasha had even painted Peter's toenails. Bucky swore he was going to burst if Peter stayed in that.

"Damn Peter, you look better in a skirt then I do!" Pepper exclaimed, making Peter's neck flush even darker. Peter elected to edge closer to Natasha's side, who was smirking in triumph.

"You have no idea how long it took me to convince him to shave his legs and let me put him in those shoes. I like to think I did a good job with the makeup and hair too." Peter just rolled his eyes in response. Sitting down back in his place, awkwardly crossing his legs so no one could see under the skirt.

"Hey, Robocop, I'm guessing Natasha did a good job, cause you still haven't picked your jaw up off the floor, and I'm thinking that glass in your hand couldn't get anymore crushed." Bucky blinked and tore his eyes away from Peter to look up at Tony to scowl at him. Shaking his hand so that he didn't have glass sticking into him.

"Shut it Stark." Buck said, before getting up to retrieve a dustpan and broom, grumbling about something along the lines of 'those damned skirts always getting the best of me'.

"I thought you were joking about getting ahold of one of those skirts, I literally remember seeing on of those get-ups from the forties, you have no idea how crazy this is for Buck and me." The team laughed in response, poking at different parts of Peter's get up, making a scowl settle onto Peter's face.

After continuing the game for a while, Clint noticed Peter hadn't shifted his legs at all the entire time. "Hey, Pete, why are your legs this crossed so tight, you know just cause you're in a skirt doesn't mean you have to cross your legs." Peter flushed harder at the comment, crossing his arms over his chest. The red white and blue outfit seemingly matching his red neck and cheeks. he mumbled something but not loud enough for anyone to hear, except the two super soldiers in the room, who spit out their drinks in response, making Peter hide his face in his hands.

"What was that? Not everyone has super hearing kid." Tony said, enjoying Peter's embarrassment now that he wasn't on the ceiling.

"I said, that Nat made me change my underwear cause the mine would show under the skirt, she made me put on some of hers that she's never worn." Peter shrunk in on himself, not like the silence of the room, which suddenly burst into laughter.

"Jesus Christ Nat, I need to team up with you more often to embarrass underoos." Natasha just nodded in response, rubbing Bucky's back who was coughing from spitting out his drink.

"I even made him put on some lacey ones, he made me turn around even though I'd copped a look when I had to help him shave his legs." Peter snapped his head up so he could hit Nat's arm hard, he looked distressed.

"You said you wouldn't tell! And how was I supposed to know you would run into the bathroom without letting me put a towel on. Plus, I only learnt how to shave my face last year, I obviously didn't know how to shave my legs." Peter grumbled, standing up carefully so he could get a glass of water, earning whistles from the group, Peter just rolled his eyes.

"Hey Nat, I think I'm a little gayer for peter now." Nat just burst into laughter, Bucky was still trying to catch his breath from choking on his drink.

"Go tell him that yourself, might be good in the bedroom, now that you and he are dating and all." Nat continued to rub his back lightly. Bucky just nodded a little, standing up carefully.

"I have to go find Peter," Bucky said, making the team make retching noises.

Once Bucky had followed Peter out of the room they heard a surprised yelp, followed by whispering then giggles that faded in the direction of the rooms.

"Gross, if I had known to put him in that would get him action from robocop, I wouldn't have done it. I guess I'm not getting my intern back till morning."


End file.
